Malfunctioning Links (Available also in Wattpad)
by LadyOfAlfheim
Summary: Another TMNT 2012 FanFic story! Yay! Well, before another adventure starts, to give not only the characters a little game, but you too! You see, the tags say this story is a crossover... BUT WHAT IS THE CROSSOVER OF THIS STORY? TMNT 2012 x ... So, it's up to you! If you kinda know what crossover this story has aside from TMNT 2012, well... I advise tha


**M alfunctioning Links**

Another TMNT 2012 FanFic story! Yay! Well, before another adventure starts, to give not only the characters a little game, but you too! You see, the tags say this story is a crossover... BUT WHAT IS THE CROSSOVER OF THIS STORY? TMNT 2012 x _... So, it's up to you! If you kinda know what crossover this story has aside from TMNT 2012, well... I advise that you should message me, instead! I SERIOUSLY ADVISE TO YOU THAT YOU SHOULD NOT COMMENT WHAT CROSSOVER IS THIS... Just... message me here in Wattpad. ONLY. ['Coz I want the confused readers left confused. HiHihihi...]) (Hint? The answer fits to the blank you see there ;-) )

So... let's begin!

The turtles were on a regular patrol beating up and foiling Kraang's plans, as usual...

But tonight, this insane aliens pulled out an unconscious human girl from another dimension and again, the turtles defeated the aliens and saved her. At her awakening, she attacks the turtles by... get this, a big magical glowing sword? (Add it up by her strange Japanese and saying weird stuff.)

Fortunately, the mutants managed to calm her down (even though they actually found out she was extremely outraged by that time) and found her name, Ayame [surname unknown] . According to her, she comes from year 2024, which the knowledge of technology is already vast. But with the dimensions she's stuck with, Ayla/ Ayame becomes problematic with 2015, unfortunately. The turtles promised her to help Ayla/ Ayame get back in 2024. Which involves...

Going to the game from 2024.

How would 2015-beings survive the dangers awaiting at the 2024-RPG? With, only one girl know how to handle the dangers at all costs?

Well, well, they promised. They're involved. They're in danger.

WELCOME TO THE FUTURE OF GAMES...

_**Real Name - SAO/ALO/GGO Name**_

Tsuki (April) - Sanshaine (Sunshine) Mae Whitman

Reonarudo (Leonardo) - Hiro Jason Biggs

Rafaeru (Raphael) - Taiga Sean Astin

Ayame - Ayla

Maiki (Mikey) - Shiro Greg Cipes

Doni (Donnie) - Yukuro Rob Paulsen

Cast

**Jason Biggs**

**as Leonardo Hamato**

**Greg Cipes**

**as Michelangelo Hamato**

**Sean Austin**

**as Raphael Hamato**

**Rob Paulsen**

**as Donatello Hamato**

**Hynden Walch**

**as Ayame's Translator**

**Saori Hayami**

**as Ayame Kasumi "Ayla" Kazuto**

**Mae Whitman**

**as April 'O Neil**

**Hoon Lee**

**as Master Splinter/ Sensei**

***All Singing Actors and Actresses***

**as *Anything that would make singing, etc.***

Prologue: It's a Nightmare

**_They told me it was a dream came true..._**

**_They told me it was a magical place, where everyone gets whatever they dreamed of..._**

**_I believed in them, and I took it seriously..._**

**_But then, the dream turned into a living nightmare..._**

**_It nearly took away who ever and whatever I loved and cared..._**

**_My friends, my heart, my mind... nearly my life..._**

**_They began to lie, betray, turn their backs on me, but I trusted them! How could they..._**

**_Now, here I am standing alone in darkness... _**

**_I can't scream, cry, ask out for help..._**

**_Where am I?_**

**_Where... is the once magical place I once knew? Why is nightmare settled on such place?_**

**_Why.. am I here... anyway?_**

Girl With a Helmet

Third Person's POV

What would you rather do on a clear, starry night at the famous NYC rooftops? Would you rather lie down and stargaze, with the cool night breeze blowing sweetly and gently to your face, the environment silent and the sounds of the city distant below the building, or...

_CCCRRRAAASSHHH!_

Or that?

"Shell it, Mikey, stop crashing at the bins!" A red-banded, humanoid turtle scolded, as another humanoid turtle, this time, orange-banded, skated his skateboard into the air. "Geez, Raphie. It's like I just crashed it for the second time only!" The orange-banded mutant fought back. Another of their mates, a tall, violet-banded mutant, rolled his red-brown eyes and went to clear off the argument.

"Really? Do you really picked this time to fight now?" He asked annoyingly. "But Raph was pissing me off!"

"Me?! You're the one who's pissing me off!"

"Alright, just... shut your mouths for the sake of this patrol." The violet-banded mutant facepalmed.

Well, well, if it isn't for our fave mutants Raph, Mikey, and Donnie!

But where was, our fearless leader?

"Guys, what the shell are you doing?! Are we in a patrol or some piss-me argument?!" Ah, there he is!

His younger brothers immediately closed their mouths.

"Well?" Leo folded his arms.

"Sorry?" Mikey started. Raph just smacked him.

Leo sighed. "Right. Just focus and do the patrol!"

The mutants continued on their way.

(Few mins. later...)

"Well, looks like some ALIENS need a little kick in the shin..." Raph smirked cracking his knuckles. "Now, now, Raph. Let's see what they're up to before you take your knuckles off." Leo patted Raph's shoulder.

"Seems... They act a little weird today..." Donnie said, taking a view from the top. "Eh? How come?" Mikey elbowed him.

"You see how they guard?" "Yep." "Isn't it suppose that they're marching around or just standing there and watch?"

Raph raised his eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

"Well... that's not how they guard tonight. They're actually-"

"The one known as the 'Turtles' is found at the Kraang's territory. As the Kraang expected!" A familiar robotic voice exclaimed.

Knowing it was the droids, the mutants immediately turned handling their weapons. Mikey swung out his nunchuks, Leo swiped swiftly with his twin katanas, Raph rolled his sais and Donnie began whipping with a bo-staff.

After taking down droids, Leo panted. "Y—yeah. I think D.. Donnie's right. They're a lot more secure than before."

Donnie shook his head. "And not only that, the Kraang did expect our arrival!"

Silence entered the four of them for a few minutes.

"What now?" It's all that Mikey could ask.

"We'll sneak in without catching their attention." Leo said. "It's all the safest move we've got around this droids tonight."

/

Leo's POV

Like said, we made a plan of sneaking in without getting their attention. We jumped and skipped behind the building they are guarding, and luckily, they didn't get to notice us, as hoped.

Donnie unlocked the window and we got in at the Kraang's pipelines.

And shell, it's not an ordinary building, it's one of the Kraang's secret hideouts!

I started to crawl from my right and gave my brothers a signal. They nodded and started to crawl too.

"I wonder what they're planning…" Donnie whispered loudly. "Something evil…" Mikey answered. Raph rolled his eyes and smacked him. "Isn't that obvious, shell-for-brains?!"

I opened up their secret window, whatever, and winked over my brothers. "Hey, look at what I've found!"

The others crawled quickly beside me. Then, below us, is some kinda machine with a giant sphere-shaped thingy on top. A lot of wires were connecting to it, and a droid was typing weird language beside the sphere thingy.

"What… was that?" Mikey asked, surprised. "It looks like, the portal we encountered a few years ago!" Donnie said. "Well, what do we do? Just… sit here and wait for something 'magical' to happen?" Raph asked us rudely.

"Eh, let's take down some droids and just see the results." I shrugged.

"Finally, I've been waiting for the moment!" Raph beamed, quickly spinning his sais out and jumping below.

"Raph, wait! I'm not—" I started, but my stubborn brother's already kicking the shell out already.

Mikey looked at me, shrugged and went down. Donnie just shrugged and followed. And I… facepalmed, groaned and yeah, grabbed my katanas and jumped.

"Your idea had to be better worth it!" I yelled to Raph. "Whaddya mean 'better worth it'?!" Raph yelled back. But I wasn't able to answer him, for we already split up by the surrounding droids.

It took nearly 2 hours before we heard a _whirring _sound.

_WWWHHHIIIRRRRRRRR…. WWWHHHIIIRRRRRRRR…._

"What the shell?!" Donnie and Mikey exclaimed.

Two droids quickly ran to the machine-with-the-sphere-thingy as the sphere began to glow and the whirring sound intensified. They dipped their arms in the glowing sphere and dragged something out. At first it kinda looked like a machine, but then, it turns out, a human girl wearing a weird helmet was the one they were dragging out!

"DONNIE! MIKEY!" I called out, but the surrounding droids covered my vision. Shell, these guys are never-ending!

I kept on swiping and called out on my brothers. The droids carried the helmet girl to a… No! They're bringing her to a prison cell!

I wanted to scream again, then just in time, Raph busted a few droids out and beamed at me, still. "Need some help, bro?" He said.

I pointed up where they are taking the girl, Raph nodded and… wait, did he just dragged me off?!

Seeing the mysterious girl that was about to thrown at the prison cell, I gasped and dashed already, leaving Raph behind. I felt him running just behind me for a few centimeters as I took down a droid, and he did the same at the other droid.

After that, we both stared at the girl wearing a helmet, lying down there unconscious.

"Who's carrying her?" Raph began. "I'm not!" We both said.

It took a few more minutes before Raph nudged me again. "Hey, Mr. Good Turtle, why don't you pick her up?"

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrow. "Do you have to use that thing against me?"

"Well… Carry her!" Raph grinned evilly and shoved me towards the girl. I groaned and look at her again. This time, I really pity her.

I quickly gulped my doubts and grabbed her arms from behind and wrapped it around my neck. I lifted her up a bit and held tightly on her thighs so that she won't fall.

"Guys, let's go!" I yelled from above. Donnie nodded and began to alarm, "T-Grenades Angles 1 to 4 activate!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The building exploded, but were safely escaped, anyway.

(At the rooftops…)

"What took you so long?! And, how come we have 'T-Grenades'?!" I yelled. "It's not the part of the plan, I know…" Donnie gave a silly smile. "…But it's obvious enough that we need the Turtle Grenades!"

"Hey, hey, how come you get to carry to carry the girl?!" Mikey asked suspiciously as he ran beside me. I shrugged and ran away.

"We're near to a manhole." Donnie gestured us. "It should serve as a shortcut back to the lair!"

I looked at Raph and he nodded at me. "Alright." I nod at Don.

/

Mikey panted and made a tired victory punch. "Weehhh… Did….it!" He cheered. "C'mon, the mission isn't so tiring!" Raph rolled his eyes and sat down at the pit. He opened his ninja magazine that was lying on the ground. I frowned at him. "Geez, it's not the same as you were carrying a human girl!"

"A human girl?"

We turned around and saw Master Splinter tapping his hand with his walking stick. Holeh shell….

"What. Is. A. Human. Girl. Doing. In our lair?!" He asked sternly.

"The Kraang got her from a sphere-thingy, and… they nearly got a human girl with a weird helmet as a weak prisoner." I quickly explained as I lifted her up again.

"C'mon, let's take her to my lab." Donnie patted my shoulder.

/

"So… What should we do with her?" Mikey asked as he entered the lab.

Looking this girl close-up was even weirder. She had a straight and long black-bluish hair, wearing cream white pajamas and puff-up sleeves. Oh, add her fair Asian skin, btw. Plus, she wears a complex greyish-white helmet that has a logo 'NerveGear'. I mean, who sleeps while wearing helmets?

"I had a guess. Remove the helmet and wake her up. Gently." Donnie shrugged. He inched his hand towards the helmet, but I grabbed his hand.

"Don, I—I don't think it's safe to remove the helmet." I whispered. "Why not?" Raph scowled. He put his thigh up, laid her head on his thigh, and removed the helmet.

_Ttttssshhhhh…._

"See? Nothing hap—"

Before Raph could finish his sentence, the girl began to glow bluish-green and floated above us.

"Shell!" Mikey screamed. "What the-?!" Donnie yelled next.

The girl opened her eyes then. It was ranging from green to red. Some glitch thingy appeared at her clothes, forming a black hoodie and dark metal combat boots. Her hands finally came to life, holding to something… And shell, she's holding two big giant metallic swords that both began to flare and freeze!

The bluish-green glow slowly disappeared as she landed in front of us, her multi-colored eyes faded to a pair of marble black eyes.

She raised her fire blade and said something… in Japanese, I think.

"_Where am I?"_

Surprisingly Outraged: Mysterious Girl's Attack

Raph's POV

Okay, maybe Leo was right about NOT removing the helmet off the girl!

And now… she's talking in a language that wasn't even English!

"What the shell is she talking about?!" I yelled as I grabbed my sais from my belt. "I.. I think it's Japanese! But frankly, I don't understand any of it!" Donnie answered.

I looked over Leo and yelled, "Hey, Sensei's pet, have any idea what that girl says?!"

Leo frowned. "Would you stop calling me names?! First, Donnie's right about her speaking Japanese, but… seriously, I only understand only a quarter of her words!"

Before we knew it, the mysterious girl dashed, the giant swords began to glow and attack us.

"What the heck?!" It's all I could scream.

The swords hit Donnie's lab table, slicing it into pieces.

"My table!" Donnie cried. "Dudes, I think we need to deactivate her! She's gonna wreak havoc the lair!" Mikey yelled.

"Or for short, you don't wanna let Sensei's stick kiss your heads real hard…" Leo mumbled.

"Not helping, Leo!" I yelled. Donnie sighed. "Maybe we need to put the helmet back!"

Leo nodded. He got his katanas and skipped after the mad girl. Donnie and Mikey went next.

Everything went to a slow-motion. The moment Leo's katana and her fire blade clashed, everything went to a blinding light.

_Klang!_

"AAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

There was Leo's katana lying on the ground, not just bent, but the half of his katana is broken, like…. shattered into pieces…

Leo was sitting on the ground, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Shell…" He mumbled as he sat there. He began to scowl and ran away. The mad girl dashed after him.

Mikey looked over me and Donnie and went for the pipelines. He swung out his nunchuks and quickly tied the girl's hands. Her hands get to let go of the swords, on which when they fell, the swords glow blue green and shattered into a million crystal-shaped pieces, hovered above us and disappeared like suds.

"Good job!" Leo gave a thumbs-up to Mikey. He grinned and jumped down, pulling the girl up. She struggled to be free, but her efforts didn't work. And again, she was yelling the weird Japanese.

In about 20 seconds, she yanked the tie, pulling Mikey up.

"WWAAHHH! HHEEELLLLPPP!" He cried. "Hold on, Mikey!" I answered. She swung the nunchuks around, beating Mikey wall to wall. I grunted and try to reach him, but it was too fast for me to reach.

I saw Donnie and Leo looking for the right time to grab our brother. And yeah, they did get to grab him, but they were dragged along with the spin.

With me left, I looked at the girl, who was still struggling to spin off the chains off the tied hands. I frowned, bent my knees and dashed to her. I quickly got ahold of her hands, get a good grip of it, and roughly pushed her to the wall. My right knee pushed her knees.

And fortunately, my free hand held against the wall. Shell, I nearly k-i-s-s-e-d her! ( / )

_CRASH!_

"Oww… My head hurts…" Mikey stood up and rubbed his head. Leo sat up and shook his head. "You got her?" I heard Donnie pant. I closed my eyes and mumbled softly. "I did."

"Whoa, whoa, what the shell, dude?!" Mikey said, getting the news from the environment. I quickly opened my eyes and frowned at him. Oh wait, frown at my brothers. They WERE staring at me with their jaws dropping to the floor.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?!" I asked in an arrogant voice. "I'm getting numb here, get something to hold her off before I let her go and make a total wreck again!"

/

"There." I brushed my hands off. Now that she and her legs are securely tied, I'm sure she's not gonna go wreak havoc all over again.

"What's to worry next?" Leo went beside me. Donnie tapped his chin. "Probably—"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Crud.

Surprisingly Outraged: Calmed

Leo's POV

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

Oh no….

We turned our backs… And Sensei was there… HOLDING THE STICK.

I laughed nervously. "Ahaha…You know." I nudged Donnie with my fake smile. "Long story." Donnie followed. "But we can explain…" Mikey laughed too. "No reason." Raph beamed.

Sensei walked in, noticing the broken glasses and the mess itself around. "Nothing happened?" He stroked his beard. Then he raised his eyebrow. "Then explain, WHAT HAPPENED TO DONATELLO'S TABLE?!" His stick pointed to the sliced table.

"Ohhh… that." Donnie rubbed his head. "Experiment failure explosion. That's all."

"Really?" He craned his neck to all of us. All of us stared at the stick he always hold.

"The truth?"

"Uhm.." Raph started, he was staring at me for support, except, I can't. "Ow!" Raph yelped, holding his ankle.

Master Splinter's white eyebrow raised upon hearing Raph's yelp, and looked behind us to see the mad girl tied in Mikey's nanchakus.

"Did you kidnap a human girl?!" He bellowed. Raph said in protest, "But Sensei, that girl nearly destroyed the lab! We can't let that girl just go freely destroy our home!"

Master Splinter lifted her chin gently. The girl shook her chin away angrily and muttered words that I couldn't understand.

"Leonardo, I've seen you carried her, am I correct?" He asked. I bowed slightly. "Hai, Sensei."

"Then carry her again to the dojo!"

My jaw dropped. "Sensei?! Are you serious?!" I glanced at her, her gaze getting even angrier each moment. "She'll kick me in my shell!"

"Then what is the use of tying her up if you would not follow my command?" He said, not turning around.

I groaned angrily under my breath, while my brothers snickered and chuckled at me. Shell.

I walked cautiously towards the girl, which she yanked even more violently in result.

"Relax, I'm not gonna—" I started. But I remember she was Japanese.

"_Relax, you're in safe hands. I'm not gonna hurt you." _I said in Japanese.

"_I DON'T TRUST YOU EITHER WAY!" _She spat back, maybe. _"Do you even have a choice?"_ I raised my eyebrow, then grabbed her waist quickly and put her on my shoulder. She struggled as she screamed the shell out. (A/N: I won't say what she exactly said. It's bad, really.) I even heard my brothers going #LOL and #XD on me.

I panted while bringing her to the dojo. I settled her down and left.

"_H—hey! You're gonna leave me here?!" _She kept on screaming. _"Welll… You're kicking too harsh, it nearly took my guts out. I had to leave you for a moment." _I answered back. Then I chuckled. _"I'm kidding. Someone nice will take you from here." _I closed the door.

(A/N: Stop for a moment! Notice that the 'message' on how Leo communicates towards the weird girl… well, you guys noticed is in italic, right? It means they are speaking in Japanese. [Translated to English] Continue!)

I sat down an sighed in relief. Finally, got rid of that insane lady!

"So.." Mikey grinned at me. "What?" I looked at him. He wrapped his arm over me and poked my face. "How's your first date?"

I scowled. "Do you SERIOUSLY have to ask that?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Donnie snickered as he elbowed the Shredder dummy hanging near the television. "What do you guys mean?" I stood up, getting REAL annoyed. "Hahaaa… Leo, Leo, Leo… Some nice acting you have there…." Raph snickered.

"Tell me, what the shell are you even asking?!"

"You liked the girl, didn't you?" They asked me at the same time. My eyes widened in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME OF SUCH QUESTION! WHO THE SHELL TOLD YOU I EVEN LIKED HER?!" I screamed at them. Seriously?!

Mikey shrugged. "Dude, it's obvious."

Raph laughed. "If you didn't like her, then how come you didn't protest when I shove you towards the girl, anyway?"

"It was out of pity! Plus, she's not my type!" I screamed.

"Technically speaking, She's not your type of girl and you obviously hate her but you did carried her? What are you, some insane person like her?" Donnie snickered.

I screamed in rage. I tackled unto Donnie, dragging Mikey, and Raph? He liked to join the riot anyway.

It took half an hour to tackle each one, until Sensei called me again.

"Leonardo?"

Upon hearing that voice, we quickly untangled ourselves and stood up straight. "Sensei?" I asked.

"Please proceed to the dojo. Alone." He said. I politely nodded and went inside. I heard Donnie laugh under his breath. "Two consecutive dates in a single day? Shell, Leo's one lucky turtle!"

Donnie… I made a mental note I am seriously gonna kick his shell later.

Master Splinter closed the door and whispered, "Leonardo, I want you to communicate with the girl."

I gulped, "Err… Sensei, is that really necessary? Can we just talk over this?"

"It is obviously necessary, my son. And of course, we cannot discuss over this."

"C'mon Sensei! There must be another way than this!"

"My son, you can choose. Her or my stick?"

I facepalmed. "Her…" I groaned sickly.

"Then go. I have to meditate in my room." He shoved me lightly, then he went to his room.

I walked towards the girl. _"Uhm… Hi?"_

She glared at me, then her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed a butter knife that is laid on the tea table. The knife glowed bluish-green.

"_What are you doing here?!" _She yelled. Why would she keep yelling anyway? I'm not deaf!

"_Geez. I just wanted to meet you." _ I frowned.

"_Excuse me? Meet me? After you threw me here and a suspiciously nice monster set me free from your trap?!"_

"_THAT monster IS my sensei." _I sat on the front of the other side of the tea table. _"Don't call my father a monster."_ I added as I prepared a vanilla tea to our tea cups. We both bowed and pray in Japanese before we began.

I took a quick sip and raised an eyebrow at her.

Obviously, this is gonna be a looong talk.

Ayame Kazuto Then!

Leo's POV

"_What's your name?" _I began.

"_Shouldn't I ask first that question?" _She chuckled. _"Ma'am, you're in my family's territory. So.. I have the question-first-privilege. Plus, I asked it first." _I grinned at her. _"But I'm a lady. Shouldn't a man be an automatic gentleman?" _She grinned back.

"_Pfft. I'm a turtle. Not a human." _I kept on grinning. I kinda admit, I'm starting to like the little verbal argument.

"_Don't you want to go forth for it, then?"_

I opened my mouth to agree with her question, then I forgot that Sensei is commanding me something…

"_Alright. You have me." _I laughed, raising my hands up. _"My name's Reonarudo Hamato. Call me Reo._"

(A/N: Dudes and dudettes! Don't worry if he didn't mention 'Leonardo'! Reonarudo for English is just 'Leonardo'! Continue!)

"_Reo…" _ She tapped her chin. Then she bowed her head. _"It's pleasing to meet you! I'm—"_

She stopped for a moment. She continued, _"Ayame. Aya if you want."_

"_Nice name. For a pretty girl…" _I snickered. She scowled. And again, I admit she's pretty cute when she frowns…

It's just I forgot. Isn't that she was supposed to have at least a surname?

"_Don't you have a surname?" _ I asked.

"_And another thing, where do you come from?" _ I asked again.

She raised her eyebrow and chuckled. _" What are you, my interrogator?"_

"_I could ask the same if you nearly destroyed my brother's lab."_

"_Rriigghhtt… that's a tough question to say…" _She snickered at me. Then she looked away. _"But first, what year is it? And where am I?... I'm just… making sure."_

Is that a question to ask? Isn't the answer obvious? Questions rammed into my mind. But nevertheless, I answered her anyway.

"_2015, New York City." _I answered simply.

Aya's eyes widened instantly. She quickly stood up and ran for the dojo door.

"_Hey, wait!" _I stood up and began to run after her. But I dashed back to the table and finish the tea ceremony with a rushing bow.

Aya quickly opened the doors and I screamed.

And what do you know, she also screamed few seconds after I did.

"_**AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Girl From 2024

Third Person's POV

"_**AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Aya shrieked in terror seeing the other three humanoid turtles in instant. Sure, the idea of seeing Leo seems nothing to seeing Mikey, Raph and Don. But to her, it's extremely different.

After screaming, Aya just stood there, frozen. Probably the shock of seeing them nearly drained her breath out.

"Hai…" Leo suddenly appeared and pulled Aya to him. "You guys said 'hi'"? He asked.

"Err.. Why should we?" Donnie raised his eyebrow. "Nope." Mikey answered anyway.

"Alright," Leo shrugged and went in front of Aya. _"Aya, I would like to meet my brothers," _He motioned her to the red-banded mutant. "_Rafaeru Hamato. Raf for short." _He pointed to the purple-banded and orange banded ones. _"Donaterro Hamato, Doni. Mikanjero Hamato, Maiki, respectively. Happy?" _Aya nodded in response.

"Hey dude, translate?" Mikey called from behind. Leo sighed and called. "Hey, Donnie. Make me a translator for her."

Then he faced each one of them. "Guys. Ayame Kazuto. Aya for short."

"Ohhh.." They nodded their heads. "And that, is another why," Leo glared at Donnie. "Mr. Turtle Scientist should make a translator."

*Time Skip is brought to you by **SM**. **WE'VE GOT IT ALL FOR YOU!***

(Donnie's lab…)

"Alright. This is a translator." Donnie held up a wired necklace with few little knobs . "I haven't checked out if it works properly or if it matches exactly with your voice, but it should help telling your story clearer." He added as he help her wore the necklace. After turning some of the knobs, Aya tested it, **"HELLO?" **

Mikey burst out laughing. "Dudette, you totally sound like a macho dude! Hahaha!"

Aya quickly glared at Donnie in annoyance. "Hey, let me fix some knobs." He turned again. "How's it?"

"_Hello?"_

"Hahaha! Now you sound like a chipmunk!" Raph laughed after Mikey. Aya quickly blushed with embarrassment and stared at Donnie angrily, her right hand began glowing again.

"One last chance!" Donnie quickly turned the last of knobs. "Now, speak." He folded his arms.

"Hel… lo?"

"Now, you sounded normal." Leo grinned. Then he turned into his serious tone again. "Interrogation time?"

Aya raised her eyebrow. "I thought we're done already?"

"We still need extra and clearer info." Leo waved his hand off.

"Fine, fine." Aya frowned and slouched down a bit.

(A/N: Hi guys! Oh wait, wrong interruption. Sorry for the inconvenience. You may continue reading!)

"My name's Ayame Kazuto." She started simply.

"From?" Raph started to ask.

Aya closed her eyes and whispered. "Shinjuku, Japan. July 8, 2024."

All of them were jaw-dropped. They can't believe Aya is actually from the future!

'No wonder you're kinda freaked out when you realized it's 2015." Leo concluded. Mikey, meanwhile, seemed to jump up and down. "A girl from future!" He squealed. Then he shook Aya's shoulders. "Tell me, tell me! Did they create new kinds of pizza flavors? Or make a way that when you call for pizza delivery, you don't have to wait and instead the pizza pops out in front of you?"

"Ahehe.. about the pizza flavors, yeah they made out some new flavors, though." She shrugged. "But about the pizza delivery, you had to call, wait, until somebody rings the doorbell."

"Oh," Mikey got his face drooped and let her shoulders go, but he made it brightened anyway. "but I still wanna go to the future! I wanna eat pizza!"

"Birthday?" Donnie asked. "Uhm… Aug. 24, 2008."

"Hey, if we go to 2024, then we'll be like…" Donnie tapped his chin. "27 years old!"

"So, you're 16?" Raph asked. "Yup." Aya answered.

"Whoa, you look like, 15 years old or younger!" Mikey commented.

"Eh?" Aya checked her face. "Not… exactly…" Aya's voice faded. "I don't look like seven years old or something, right?"

"If you were seven, maybe I wouldn't have problem carrying you here!" Leo rubbed his arm.

"So, I'm done talking." Aya folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Now, you guys have any idea how to get me back?"

"Nope. You know, creating a portal, time travel and stuff gets to take 2 - 5 years before I'm done inventing." Donnie shrugged.

"Then how in the name of Shinjuku I got here?!" Aya screamed, her hands glowed.

"Aya, chill!" Leo held her shoulders. "You got here because we just foiled evil aliens' plan! They dragged you here in New York's 2015 because they wanted you as prisoner!"

"Pr.. prisoner?" Aya asked, obviously confused. "Why would—"

"Hey, what's with the helmet?" Mikey held up the helmet Aya wore few minutes ago.

"No!" She quickly snatched her helmet from Mikey. "It's important! Don't touch it!"

"What about it?" Raph raised his eyebrow.

"Long explanation." Aya rubbed her helmet.

"Tell us." Raph asked. But she frantically shook her head. Leo softly put his hand on her shoulder. "Please?"

"*Sigh*, an invention from 2024." Aya started. "A nightmare-in-disguise."

The turtles looked at one another. What does she even mean?

"A man named Ahkiko Kabaya created a RPG game." She started…

The RPG Story

Raph's POV

"So… the helmet? Ahkiko Kabaya? I mean, who in the name of Darwin's beard is that guy?" Donnie rubbed his head. "*Sigh*, back in 2024 (where I technically came from), online gaming were the popular activities so far." Aya started. "Then later, a guy, whatever, named Mr. Ahkiko, created this helmet." She held up the helmet. "And it was named NerveGear." Leo concluded.

Aya nodded her head.

"But, why?" I asked, extremely confused. "For all the names you could give to a helmet, why does it have to be NerveGear?"

"That's the next story." Aya responded as she opened something from the back of the helmet. "These helmets are supposed to be wired. But luckily for me, my NerveGear is wireless."

She suddenly showed some kinda tiny and thin SIM card.

"That?" Mikey and I asked.

"Yes, this." She gave to Donnie the SIM card. I peered at his shoulder. The SIM card has cover though. Decorated with dark sky blue Japanese writing, and some bronze-colored castle thing in the middle of skies, in some… tornado or diamond shape… I think.

"This helmet works like Play Stations." Aya gave the helmet to Mikey.

"Really? If this was a PS, then were are the controllers?" Mikey examined the helmet repeatedly. "There are no device controllers, Mikey,"

"The controller IS your very own mind."

"What?!" I exclaimed, super surprised. "How did—"

"Wait, I think I kinda get Aya's point." Donnie tapped his chin. "The connection to Raph's question and Mikey's is very obvious."

I frowned annoyingly at them. "Will you tell what is this nonsense directly?! I'm getting confused each moment!"

"See, guys," Donnie started to clear things up for Aya. "The helmet is called NerveGear is because the helmet uses your own mind for controller. Like imaginary controllers!"

"Additionally," Aya added. "the helmet uses the nerves connected to your five senses to play. So whenever you play, everything you see, smell, touch, hear, it's real. Unlike before, you only get to see things."

"Oh.. I got it." Leo smiled and nodded.

"How about the game, what about it?" Mikey quickly snatched the SIM card from us and gave it back to Aya. Leo got again the SIM card and said, "It's read as… (A/N: **Waaaiiiitttt!** Sounds unfair to me… Hey let's call it 'online' for blind item. We're still in the guessing game….) …._online_' Wanna tell the story plot?"

"Hmm… Start Floor 1, Kill the Floor boss, move to Floor 2, until you defeat the Floor boss of 100, clear the game. Out. Repeat." It was Aya's simple answer.

"Seems easy." I shrugged. "Can we play?" Mikey jumped excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa. Who the heck told you the game's easy?!" Aya frowned at us.

"Tone of voice." Donnie answered as if it was obvious.

"First of all, since the cardinality of the floor bosses is 100, then I conclude there are 100+ monsters overall, guarding 100 floors, and each moment you get closer to the boss's room, monsters lurking around tend to get their stability stronger and their HP even harder to drop!"

"Blah, blah, strong enemies, blah, blah, 100 floor bosses, blah, blah, hard-to-kill monsters. We get it. I still wanna play!" Mikey's hand mimicked her, which turned Aya's face red. Mikey seemed to piss her shell off. I chuckled. "Nerd," I whispered under my breath.

Leo made a nervous smile, covered Mikey's mouth and pushed him behind. "I apologize. He's the youngest among of us brothers."

Leo rubbed his nape. "Uhm, back to the topic." He started. "A-any last warnings before we play?"

"Two." Aya said. "And that is?"

"Once you log in, you can't log out. You must know everything. EVERY single living player's lives will be a stake."

"What?!" Mikey gasped, free from Leo's grasp.

"I mean it." Her midnight eyes narrowing. "Once you started your game, you are not allowed to escape the game itself. You must face it. Either way, your two own selves die."

"Two own selves?" Leo asked.

"Yep. First, your life in the game dies, which is completely natural losing it." Aya shrugged. "But after your life in the game vanishes, your REAL life… vanishes. For good."

"Like we're goners?! Ultimately dead?!" Mikey gasped even louder.

"For short, yes. Dead." Aya nodded at us.

"H… how could the GAME CREATOR create such?!" Leo scowled.

"He created on purpose. The greediness of his imagination." She hissed in anger.

"And the last warning?" Donnie asked Aya.

"Regret. You'll feel it." She said mysteriously.

"Th.. The death thingy could be nonsense! Or false rumors!" I waved my hands out.

"It's not." Aya said. "Ahkiko Kabaya told us before the death game started. And more than a hundred players died that very day, on instant." "Just because their relatives remove the helmets off."

"Wait, that thing counts on Death's arrival?!" Me and my brothers exclaimed. "I thought that could be a possible way to escape!" Leo said angrily.

"Oh please, when the helmet is ejected, the device triggers microwaves/ radar waves that can fry your neurons. No wonder you can be dead in a sec!" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"But it's the only way I can return to Japan 2024!" Aya shrieked. "If you cannot make portals faster, in less than a year, there must be a way in _'online'_!"

"Oh my shell… We can't afford it." Donnie rubbed his head. "First, the game is a death game. Plus, Aya demands a speed invention of portals. I can't do it."

"That counts to two things guys," Leo looked at all of us. "We can choose; Don't play games, get normal life what so ever, but Aya's stuck to the 'past'. Or, we help her get back to her 'present' through the game, except, we can't wake after we help her."

Hard decision... What would I choose if I were to ask?

Enter 'O Neil

Aya's POV

_What could they talk about? One thing's for sure. They had to help me, or not._

_After a few minutes of planning of theirs, Mikey (I think), Leo's brother, stared at my direction and began pushing me away._

_"Hey! What the-?!" I urged my hand to glow again and release, which made him raise his hands up._

"Dude... or dudette, whichever you prefer."_ He shrugged. _"We kinda arrived at the conversation about... *ahem* family stuff-ish."

_I raised my eyebrow at him._

"Alright, alright. You have me."_ Mikey began to snicker. _"We can't let the cat out of the bag, so..."_ He just shrugged and continue to push me._

_"H- hey!" I plunged towards him and screamed as Mikey continues to push me back. "H- hey, Reo-kun! You can't just shut me out!"_

_Reo looked back at me for a sec and turned his back at me._

_"H- hey!"_

_Mikey quickly slid the doors close. I even heard he locked the inside._

_I knocked violently on the doors. "Lemme in!" I screamed._

"Dun worry, Aya-chan! There is a lot of pizzas at the refrigerator, just watch out for Ice Cream Kitty! And oh, you can hang at the pit and watch few channels for a while!"_ Mikey responded behind the doors._

_Really? Ice Cream Kitty?_

_I pouted and sat at the stair like or couch like tiles with a small TV placed on the other side. Psh. Old-styled TV..._

_I noticed a small rectangular black thingy beside me. I picked it up and look what I found. A remote. Extremely old-styled. ( -_- )_

_I clicked the ON button and-_

**"Crankshaw, tell me how's the situation now?"  
"Captain, I could tell you, the leader of the Panicons are destroying the ship! We're gonna die in 5 minutes!"**

**"*SLAP*"**

**"Thank you, captain."**

_What.. The.. Freaking... Gleam Eyes?_

_I quickly moved from one channel to another until I heard;_

_**"Sailor Venus!  
Sailor Mercury!  
Sailor Mars!  
Sailor Jupiter!  
With secret powers,  
All so new to her-"**_

_AAAHHH! My childhood show!_

_I quickly pressed the button and moved back to the channel where I heard the song and I seriously can't help it, my eyes begin to twinkle!_

_"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph evil, and that means you!"_

_WAAAHHH! Can't help- must... resist..._

_"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon repeated, and this time, I chimed in with the right posing and with the correct tone of voice. Sure, it sounds pretty awkward and cheesy, but hey, no one's hearing me and my lines. Those monsters are still talking stuff and things, most probably._

_I zipped to the seat and my marble black eyes still glued to the show._

_It took at least 15 mins. of the episode when I heard a tip-toe sound._

_I turned my head a bit. There's nothing. I turned back to the show._

_**SHIN! **_

_I quickly made my hand glow and release my sword and blocked whatever metal thingy is. (Which is to my notice, a bronze - silver tessen.)_

_"AAARRGGHH!" _

_My eyes quickly went to alert and blocked the attack. A girl with red-orange hair, a yellow t-shirt with a white number '5' on it, plus yellow headband, dark cobalt blue three - fourth sleeves, brown bandages on her arms, plus a deep blue shorts with fitted three fourths, and high cut black shoes, blue eyes and a few little freckles._

_While struggling, I yelled, _"Who in the name of Bullbous are you?!"

/

April's POV

"Well... I think that's for today." I closed my Trigonometry book and smiled at Casey. "So, got anything on your brain?"

"Yeahh... No." He grinned and rubbed his nape. "Can we repeat it again, red?"

I facepalmed. "You do know I still have my ninjitsu training with the Turtles."

"Oh right, sorry." He grabbed his hockey stick that is laid unto the ground. "I guess I'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"Right." I chuckled. "Hey, when do you plan going to the hockey gym (A/N: Is it right? Hockey gym?) and see mah sweet moves?" He winked at me.

"Err.. I think tomorrow. Master Splinter said I'll have a tough training today."

"Kdot." He wore his hoodie, opened his skates and skated out of the park. "See yuh, red."

"I'll see you, Jones." I waved at him.

I quickly put my book at my small backpack and swiftly went to the manholes.

*Time Skip is brought to you by **Rold Gold Pretzels***

I hummed to 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift. Man, I admit I kinda like the song!

But then I heard loud volumes of... Sailor Moon?!

_**"Uh, yo, it's me."**_

_**"Oh, Dr. Tomoe."**_

_**"Working hard, Mimet?  
Mustn't overdo.  
Anyway, have you identified a new target for me?"**_

I followed the loud sounds of Sailor Moon. I kept following until-

The _lair_?!

I mean, they are all boys, so, WHO WOULD WATCH A GIRLS' ANIME OUT OF THE FOUR OF THEM?!

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I quickly hid at the entrance of the lair. I peeked a bit and saw a long jet black haired girl, probably at her fifteens and her cream colored pajamas, watching excitedly at the show. I admit, she might be another version of Leo and Space Heroes…

I shook of my mind and quickly tip toed to the other side of the entrance. The girl seem to hear me and looked back. Then, she shrugged and kept watching the show.

I rushed on grabbing a tessen from my pockets and threw at her. She sensed it and— her hand began to glow and released a giant shining marble black sword. She used it and blocked my tessen. Wait, am I seeing this?!

My jaw dropped at the moment. As I ticked out of my thoughts, my body snapped in action and attacked her with my tessen while screaming.

The girl blocked my attack, but I struggled to get her, so we're completely in locked position.

While struggling, she mouthed (or screamed) something at me in Japanese. Her weird necklace spoke suddenly. "Who in the name of Bullbous are you?!"

I screamed back. "I should be ASKING that!"

"Why would you be?!" She yelled. "I've been here for nearly an hour or more, met the monsters, and you, missy, just arrived here."

Okay, she's clearly pissing me off. "If you met them few hours or so, then, I met them 3 years ago!"

I heard her mutter words under her breath. She quickly got off the struggle and swiftly swiped the giant sword at me like a madman. Me? Well, I kept blocking her attack.

"Do you even know you're just a stranger?!" What? It's true!

She got pissed off and made her attacks swifter each moment. I heard the lab doors clicked and slide open and the turtles tried to pipe the two of us down.

"What the shell are you even doing here?!" Leo asked as he and Raph hold off the mysterious girl away from me.

"Why you guys kept asking me?!" I shook Donnie and Mikey off my arms. "I'm here to train! Why not ask her?! Don't you guys tell me you're treating her better off than me!"

"We're not." Donnie explained. "She's from the future."

"The future, huh?" I folded my arms. "Does that mean you give her a special treatment?"

"Exactly!" Mikey beamed. Raph came to his rescue and closed his mouth. "Numbskull." He whispered to Mikey.

"It's not like that, April." Leo explained. "It's a long story." Then she motioned the mysterious girl to me. "Aya, April. April, Ayame. Aya for short."

Aya looked at Leo, then at me. She didn't extend her hand; so did I.

She raised her sword, and the sword glowed bluish green and vanished at the tip of her fingers.

"Does… the future count on having natural disappearing giant swords?" I asked. Aya shook her head.

"Then… why are you like that?..." She shook her head again.

"We do know she does that." Mikey came behind from Raph. "But we don't know how does she do that." Raph continued.

"So… your plan?" I ask. Leo beamed at me and pulled me a bit away from Aya.

"We're gonna help her." He excitedly whispered. "So.. why not said it aloud?" I whispered back.

"It's not that simple." He added. "She doesn't know it yet. Plus, we're gonna play a real-life death game."

I raised my eyebrows. Seriously, a death game?

I put my hands up. "A death game, really?"

"Yup."

"I dunno…"

"It's fun April. Believe me."

"It's a death game, Leo."

"Yeah, so?"

"We can die literally."

"Uh-huh."

"You're nuts. Crazy. Out of your mind. Insane!"

"It's been since the day I crack out of my shell." He beamed. Something tickles at the back of my mind.

"Are you,


End file.
